Adding on to Twilight
by Wolfgirlbff
Summary: Starts off without mentioning anything about Twilight characters, sorry about that. In the following chapters they will. This is about a new character thats being added into the Twilight story that changes the story a lot. It starts around the end of New Moon, beginning of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My mom and I had been driving for hours nonstop. We had just crossed the border into Washington State, 2,000 miles away from our former home in Wisconsin. Before this we would spend a few weeks here in the summer, but this time we were coming here to stay. I couldn't wait to arrive and to see my family again for the first time this year.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked my mom again. For awhile I'd tracked our location with our GPS but while we were passing through South Dakota it had stopped working and since I didn't have a map I had no idea where we were.

"We'll be there soon Nia," my mom replied looking at the road sign ahead. "I'd say in about an hour and a half or so," she added after a pause. I looked at my mom, still amazed at how different I looked compared to her. She had shoulder length light brown hair with gold highlights. She had light blue eyes, and while we lived in Wisconsin she kept her skin very tan. This was sure to change once we moved into the almost sunless town of Forks.

My mom was right. An hour and 45 minutes later we entered the town's limits, and fifteen minutes after that we were driving up the long driveway leading to the house. As we drove closer I could see the clearing that the house was placed in. The house had belonged to my grandparents, but since it was too big for them to care for as they got older, they moved into a smaller house in town. When my mom lost her job and ran out of money, my grandparents offered us the house.

We pulled in beside the three cars that were already parked in the driveway. The moving van parked on the other side of us, taking up the rest of the room in the driveway. I quickly climbed out of the car and opened the back to let my German shepherd Night out. She was a quiet dog and hadn't made a sound the whole trip.

While my mom talked to the moving van driver I grabbed my backpack and the book I'd been reading out of the car and began walking up to the house. Once I was on the porch of the house Night had come back from exploring the yard and was walking beside me. The house itself was in great shape for being about 70 years old. The porch had been added when my grandparents had moved in, but beside this nothing had really changed. After walking up the steps that led to the house I took a deep breath. I was excited to see every one for the first time in a year, but also a little nervous. The whole situation made me nervous. I would be going to a new school where the only person I knew was my cousin, Taylor. This didn't bother me that much, I'd never been someone with many friends and I mainly stayed to myself. The one person that I missed from Wisconsin was my long time friend, Jessie. But what worried me the most was that my mom and I were broke, the most broke we'd ever been.

After I got closer to the door I could hear voices from inside the house. By now my mom had finished talking to the man and was now heading towards me. After checking that Night was still next to me, I opened the door. Inside, there was a short hallway that lead into the living room. On the first floor there was a living room, kitchen, dining room and a bathroom. Upstairs, there was the master bedroom and two others and another bathroom. It was only a two story house that had no basement. As I walked into the living room I quickly understood why my grandparents had decided that the house was too big for them. The living room itself was bigger than both the living room and kitchen combined in our old apartment back in Wisconsin.

Sitting on one side of the two connected couches was my Uncle Peter, Aunt Laura, and my cousin Taylor, all of which were watching the big TV. Taylor had natural bright red hair and light blue eyes. Taylor was two months older than me but while Taylor was 5' 5" I was three inches taller at 5' 8". I was one of the tallest people in my family, only shorter then my grandpa and dad who I was told had been 6' 2".

On the other side of the two couches sat my grandparents and my aunt Terri, who were all talking together. My aunt was one of my only family members who I'd stayed in touch with over the years when I didn't visit. The only other family member that I talked to regularly was Taylor, but that had only started about a year ago when my mom had been fired from her job.

Behind me the door opened and my mom walked inside, her high heels clicked loudly on the wood floor. As she walked up behind me, the people on the couches watching TV turned around to see my mom, Night and me standing by the door way.

"You guys finally made it!" Taylor exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch. She hesitated for a second when she saw Night but quickly recovered and came over and hugged first my mom and then me. My aunt Terri was right behind Taylor and then all the family was surrounding us. During this Night quickly got out of the way of everyone and went to sit next to one of the couches.

After hugging and welcoming us, my uncle, two aunts and my mom went outside to help the mover. My mom told me to stay with Night and check out the house.

Over the next few hours we got all of the furniture into the house. Most of it was still in the living room but we got the beds and dressers upstairs. After the mover left and it got later my family started to say goodbye and began to leave. Once everyone was gone my mom and I went up to our rooms to begin to unpack.

My room was the second room on the right of the hallway upstairs. It was the bigger of the two bedrooms beside the master and it also had a walk in closet that I preferred. But what I liked most about my room was the large window that was placed in the center of the wall across from the door. It overlooked the back yard, which was mainly pine trees, but in the distance I could see mountains peaking over the tops of the trees. The scene was even more beautiful because of the setting sun that made the sky purple. This was one of my favorite times of day, twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few days my mom and I quickly fell into an easy routine. After waking up to my dog whining to go outside, I would go upstairs to wake my mom. She would make breakfast before going out to work. In the few days that we had been in Forks she had already found a job as a cashier at the Thrift way. It didn't pay much but it was something.

After the first night in our new house we realized that it got very cold at night and the air conditioning didn't reach the second floor. I now had the job of hauling in wood from the garage and keeping up the fire. This was my job because, during camp in Wisconsin, I'd learned how to start up fires from scratch. My mom was also the worst fire builder in the world.

There wasn't much to do during the 5 hours that my mom spent at her job. When I wasn't reading from my large collection of books I was venturing out into the woods. Like everyone else who lived in Forks I'd heard of the cases of the super-large wolves that wandered throughout the woods, even if I'd just moved here. This made my mom nervous about going outside but I reassured her that the cases had died down over the past few months and that there were now very few sightings of them. She still didn't like me going into the woods, but I loved it there. While I lived in Wisconsin there was a large piece of land across from our apartment that was thick woods that I would escape into for hours at a time. Here the woods weren't as thick with undergrowth and the trees were spaced farther apart. Instead of having brown barked trunks the trees here were covered with bright green moss covering most of the tree itself. This made climbing very difficult and damp whenever you touched the moss.

Once my mom returned from work we would sometimes go into town and try to find our way around. Slowly we started to memorize the streets and how to get from one place to another. In a small town like Forks it didn't take long for me to recognize places and rotes to take. There weren't many stores or food places in town limits so my mom and I had to get used to making our lunches and dinners every night ourselves.

To be accurate we lived just outside town limits on highway 101. There weren't many people living this far out in the woods except for the Cullen's that lived miles down the highway. From the way Taylor talked about them during the one time they came up in conversation when I asked about who lived around here I could tell there was something that she was keeping from saying, probably because of our family that was listening to our conversation. I knew Taylor would bring it up later. She didn't gossip but she liked to talk to whoever would listen.

In three days the school years started. I'd never gone to one of Forks schools so I didn't know what to expect of school itself. But when it came to me I knew what was going to happen. I was the new girl from a big city thousands of miles away from here. I would be the topic of gossip, some that my mom had already heard from work. Lucky for me I wasn't the only newcomer recently. Taylor had said that a senior named Bella had come here not two years ago. And before her the Cullen's had moved here so I wouldn't be the only one singled out.

The next three days went by very quickly. I got myself and Night into a schedule in the morning and my mom agreed to drive me to Taylor's house so we could go to school together until we could afford a car for me.

I woke up with a feeling of dread. The first day of school. That would've been bad by its self, but now it was the first day of school in a school where the only person you know is your cousin.

After getting ready for school I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I was very plain looking. I didn't wear makeup and only wore earrings on special occasions. My skin has always been very pale, especially compared to my stark black hair that I always kept back in a long braid. My skin color was a mystery because both my mom and dad had tan skin, my dad being a member of the Quileute tribe down at La Push.

I sighed, picked up my backpack and ran to the car at my mom's call. "I hope you have a great day," my mom said as I climbed into the car beside her. "Taylor will help you get friends and settle in," she added when I didn't answer.

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm. I wasn't looking forward to this and talking was just making me more nervous. I wasn't one that made friends easily, and I hated being the center of attention. This might explain why I only had one good friend back in Wisconsin.

As soon as I jumped out of the car Taylor was outside and began to get into her car. "Well hurry up or we'll be late!" she called when I hesitated. I sighed and slumped into the passenger seat, glad that she had the heat on already because it was only about 45 degrees outside. It got cold in Wisconsin but not this cold in September.

After what seemed to be a couple minutes we arrived at Forks High. To say the least it wasn't what I thought it would be. It was what looked to be a collection of brick buildings. In Wisconsin the high school was a large building with a parking lot on one end and a football and track field behind it. The only thing around the school was more of the moss covered trees.

As soon as we found a parking spot Taylor got out and began looking around, as if to find someone. By the time I'd stumbled out of the car three girls had approached us and were all looking at me.

"You must be Nia. Hi I'm Michelle." The tallest girl with brown tightly curled hair said. She stuck out her hand toward me. Michelle and I were only about an inch apart in height, but I was still the taller one.

"Yup that's me." I said stupidly as I shook her hand. The girl beside Michelle that was the shortest and had layered white-blonde hair told me her name was Lilly. The girl that was about Taylor's height, and what seemed to be the shyest, had ling light brown hair with gold highlights told me that her name was Kayla. After our hasty greeting we all started to walk up to the school. Once we got up to the school the three girls went in another direction while Taylor led me to my first class. Before she left she showed me how to get to my other classes but to ask anyone if I couldn't find my way. The teachers wouldn't be mad if I were late to the class, being a new student and all.

After entering the classroom I was happy to find my seat was in the back row in the room. The whole time that I had been walking through the school I could see people staring and whispering. The students in the class made no exception. After sitting down at my desk and getting my supplies out I looked up and saw everyone's eyes were still on me. I quickly looked down avoiding eye contact and thought _this is going to be a very long day_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the bell rang I hurriedly began packing up my things. When I looked up I saw a boy standing in front of me. He had curly brown hair and light blue eyes. He was also the same height as me so we could talk to each other without someone having to look down.

"Hi, My names Aaron. You must be Nia." He said with a smile. I relaxed a little until I saw over his shoulder that everyone was still staring.

"Yeah, that's me." I said shyly. I was fine talking to people when someone I knew was close by, but here I was all alone. That was one of the reasons that I never made any new friends.

"What do you have next hour, I'll show you how to get there." After showing him my schedule we made our way out of the classroom and down the hall leading toward the East side of the building. As Aaron and I walked out of class he brought up the conversation.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's beautiful here, I'll give it that. What with the trees and everything."

"What's it like in Wisconsin compared to here?"

"Well during this time of year it's warmer in Wisconsin. And you see the sun more often."

Before he could ask another question we were at my next class. After saying good bye he went off in the direction we'd come from. Thankfully I got to choose my seats in this class so I could sit in the back again. This made it harder for people to stare at me, but they still managed.

The next couple of classes were the same as the first one. The bravest person would come up to me and introduce themselves and offer to take me to my next class. Luckily I had two of Taylor's friends that I'd already met in three of my classes, so I wasn't always alone. After having Spanish with both Lily and Kayla, we all made out way to the cafeteria. Taylor and Michelle were waiting for us once we walked in. We all made our way to a large lunch table that had most of the people that I had met over the course of the day, but had forgotten their names.

After sitting down at the table next to Taylor I began to look around at the other students in the room. Most of the eyes were still on me, but as I looked I could see two people who stood out from the group that they were sitting with.

The girl was very small with petite features. She had short, spiky black hair that stuck out in every direction but still looked styled. The boy was very tall with untidy bronze colored hair. He was very thin and slender. But that's not what made them stick out. Both of them were very pale, the palest people in the school. They both seemed to be too angular, like they were both cut from stone. Their pale skin seemed to almost give off a glow.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Taylor. I could tell that she'd expected me to say something like this because she didn't even need to turn around to know who I was talking about.

"Those are the Cullen's. The girl's name is Alice and the boy is Edward." She said under her voice. No one else seemed to hear our conversation, that or they didn't have anything to add. "They're both adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They have three more kids that graduated last year. Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen." She added after a pause.

I looked back to see that Edward wasn't smiling like he had been before and that his head had turned slightly towards our table. As if on cue his head turned back to his table and he seemed to be listening to the speaker again.

"They look…different. I mean compared to everyone else." I said with another glance toward them. This time both Alice and Edward looked ridged. They were both sitting up straight in their seats.

"Well obviously!" Taylor exclaimed. By the way she said this I wondered when she had day dreamed about being with one of the Cullen's. "But their all together. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward is going out with Bella now." She added.

I looked back at the two Cullen's. There was something off about them. Not just their appearance, but there was something about them that made me antsy.

_They remind me of something—_I thought before I remembered. They both reminded me of something that I'd read in a book. I would have to check it out, but I was pretty sure that I knew what was bugging me about them, even though it wouldn't make sense if I was right.

At that moment the bell rang. I glanced back to see Edward and a shorter brown haired girl get up alone with Alice. For a second Alice met my gaze. I quickly looked down, only to be more surprised to see that her eyes were a tawny color, a color that I'd never seen before in someone's eyes.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. Once the three hours after lunch ended Taylor and I got into her car and slowly made our way back to my house.

"How did you like your first day?" Taylor asked after sitting in the car for awhile. Unlike Taylor and my mom I was fine with silence when everyone else filled the time with talking.

"It was alright I guess. Some of the classes seem to be pretty basic." I confessed. In Wisconsin I was the most advanced student in Spanish and was in high Science and Math.

The rest of the way Taylor and I listened to music on the radio and made occasional comments. Once we got back to my house Taylor came in for a little while and we both watched TV. After what seemed like hours Taylor left, allowing me to search for the book that I was looking for.

The book that I was searching for was quite old, passed down through families for a long time. The book was the only thing that my father left behind when he left my mom. After finding out my mom was pregnant with me my dad had quickly gathered his things and left. The book had been sitting in the garage for a long time until my mom discovered it and had given it to me. It was now the only thing I had that had belonged to my dad.

After searching through the first couple of boxes I found what I was looking for. It was a brown leather bound book with writing that I didn't understand on the cover. In fact half of the book what written in a language that I didn't understand. The parts that were written in English were all about the Quileute tribes legends. After flipping through the book for awhile I came upon the story that I was looking for: The Cold Ones.


End file.
